Yore to Hi no Monogatari: 昼と夜のラブストーリー
by Domin-8.Me
Summary: One girl. That's all it took to hurl Sasuke and Naruto lives, both private and school-wise, into topics completely unknown to them. Sasuke didn't need to know about his 'true feelings'. But hey, isn't that what sisters are for? Later Yaoi.S/N.AU
1. Chapter 1: New Girl  More Challenges

**Okay I'm sure everyone's wondering what happened to me? No? well to bad cause I'm gonna tell ya anyway! My internet went out, and only on my laptop! So after nagging mom for months to fix it she finally caved and that's where we are now. I feel improved from last time so but critrics are more than welcome, just don't threaten my life for anything said here. Oh, and please excuse all the extra paragraph cuts, I just hate seeing longs ones in my writing cause I feel like I'm rambling.**

**Warning: um, i don't think this specific chapter needs much of one besides the warning of yaoi, but even so, you have been forewarned *evil eye*****!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi-san won't answer my letters... that or mom never sent them in the first place, or Sasuke sued. *sigh***

Tsuki no Hinode Monogatari~

Sasuke walked nonchalantly down the halls of Konoha High. Today, no this week, _definitely_ wasn't going to be his. Why you so innocently ask? Because Monday of last week was the day he's new older, by five months only, sister's adoption papers became final. According to their mother, having only men in the house made her lonesome and therefore they needed a teenage girl around. At first he had no problem with it, it'll get his mother's attention off of him some, but when they went for the interview, this eccentric girl was the only one not just to be so blunt toward the eminent family but she also verbally put down both the brothers at the same time! Their mother immediately chose her as the addition and their father was definitely not letting someone who'd openly defy any Uchiha, especially when she initially declined the offer, get away. The month up until now had simply been orientation and amazingly she waltzed right past their "No Non-Uchihas Allowed" sign and melted the ice off their demeanors. Even long-time friends and associates were shocked, yet impressed and respectful, with her. She also had a dark side that one no longer tough 'someone' got a front row ticket in seeing. Neither Sasuke nor Itachi slept well that night in nicely hidden fear of her 'visiting' them for being malicious towards her, not mentioning their dad said to keep an extremely close eye on her. Hey, you'd be edgy too if the only background info you could pull on a teen girl was that she was born an army-brat, she'd been a special ops agent from age five to recently plus she goes to 'elite A.N.B.U. camp' in America every year, and she can even successfully unlatch a fully grown man's pectoral girdle during a fit of blind rage right before your eyes and then sit calmly back down and continue her previous conversation! And now she, Michiko, was walking esthetically behind him in the school's hallways and was definitely attracting everyone's attention. "So this is your school, huh Sasu-kitty?" she cheekily asked looking all about herself. He halted and turned to her, obviously irritated with her nicknaming habit. "If I asked you not to call me that, you still would, wouldn't you?" "Of course I would, my dearest darlingest* Sasu-kitty!" she replied earning a scoff from the raven. He looked her up and down. She was only like two inches shorter than him and had long fluffy slate gray hair that stopped right under her 'perky little ass' as Itachi said. The color of her hair greatly contrasted to the hetrochromia in her eyes, one was cerulean turquoise and the other crimson red. Her skin was a beautiful creamy caramel color with a twinge of yellowish honey mixed in and though all of she would come off as oddly normal but somehow she made her child-like countenance seem so attractive and gave off a hint of a pleasantly soothing air that, Sasuke checked again as he continued walking, absolutely everyone was staring at them. This earned another scoff when they reached the faculty office. Of course no one in this school had ever seen a wondrously refined girl strut so close to him without losing herself in falling head over heels for him. He reached to open the door only for it to burst open with the wild and infamous self-proclaimed 'Orange Hokage' and secret best friend of the raven tumbling over him.

Lucky Michiko stepped out, who was behind Sasuke, just in time to avoid joining the pair on the floor. "Oh my gosh, Sasu-kitty, you touched the door at the same time as your polar opposite so it made you two get stick together like magnets! Wow, how cool!" She cheered successfully gaining the attention of all their peers on the hall. Sasuke, hiding his light blush, instantly jumped up and pinched her face as hard as he could, "Shut up and stop calling me that!" "Nya~noo, you meanie!" she huffed as she pulled away from her otoutou. "Did that embarrass you Mr. Kitty?" Michiko whined in a whisper so only he'd hear it. Sasuke, trying to ignore her, turned to see that Naruto was also receiving a similar treatment from Iruka-sensei. "Naruto, that's what happens when you try to get away with things, but we'll talk more later in detention." He changed moods as he notices the duo behind him, "Sorry Sasuke, but who is this?" he asked pointing at Michiko. "She's my adopted sister, Michiko. She just transferred from," he said turning to summon her forward, though he ended up finding that she was being entertained with a frenzy of questions from an exceedingly large flock of students. More than half of them weren't there originally, at least to Sasuke's knowledge since they were in the faculty hallway.

This again brought up the previous mentally asked question of whether she did or didn't have Uchiha blood in her, no one else could attract people in number by their beautiful presence but then scare them off with just one word. As if she sensed his change in mood, Michiko quickly ran to his side, bowed to Iruka and let herself into the office. "She was told yesterday to come here to meet her homeroom teacher today. Itachi said he didn't know exactly who it would be, so if you just happen to know who it is that would help sensei?" Sasuke pressed hoping his teacher could answer his question. Iruka tilted his head slightly, thinking about the question being asked, looking a lot like Naruto did when he was thinking at times. Nice to know where he picked that up now. "Um well my class still has room, so maybe there? I hadn't checked my box for today but out of all junior classes, I'm the only one without a full homeroom," Iruka answered in a perky manner, and Sasuke knew it was caused by an interest in the new student. Sasuke, though, had little interest in her at the moment since she could handle her own so he started looking for someone else that probably wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the girl when he couldn't.

Bingo, Shikamaru. "Hey, Shikamaru!" he yelled over the crowd, catching the lazy brunet's attention. Shikamaru sighed as he started pushing his way through using his best friend, Chouji, as a human bulldozer. "What's up?" "Look, my sister is-" "Wow you have a sister?" Chouji chimed instantly interested in way he had never known something like that before. "I know right, I was shocked too!" Naruto broke in. "Shut up! Anyway she isn't always nice to new people. If you don't mind, could you and Chouji keep an eye on her for me?" "She has you worried?" Shikamaru chuckle looking through the window screen at the girl, "I can see why." "First of all, she's older by some odd five months; secondly, I just don't want to relocate somewhere else because she peacefully killed someone during class." "Homicidal?" "Well that doesn't surprise me; I mean she's your sister, Sasuke," Naruto chimed in once again with his signature smile sketched on. Sasuke thought of having her take her anger out on him next time around but let that thought go since he was an Uchiha and didn't need help when it came to murdering dobes. "Shut up, dobe, she's adopted. Will you do it?" "Why not, if she's like you, I won't even have to do much since she'll be reserved in her own little world." "Great," Sasuke sighed in relief; he decided not to tell him that she could possible talk all day like a certain blond kit in front of them. Sasuke peeked into the office only to find she was using her 'kawaii' mode to appeal to the teachers- surprisingly it was actually working. Sasuke, satisfied with the positive, escaped down the hall before she got bored and reverted back to embarrassing him, with Naruto in suit.

Sasuke slowed his pace so that they were walking together upon seeing the effort the blond was making to talk to him publicly. Like previously stated, they were close at one point of time and they could tell when the other had something on his mind. "So, when did you two become sibs?" "A week ago it became completely official." "Oh cool, I think she's might be a quick adapter 'cuz she seems to already carry around the Uchiha air," Naruto chuckled, "though I could tell she not a blood relative since she doesn't have the teme gene." Well that did make sense coming from Naruto hyperactive non-logic comprehension. Naruto had always been Sasuke best friend since their elementary days and even though now they hung in different crowds, he'd definitely be the only one to pick up on this type of thing that quick (besides maybe Shikamaru). They made small talk surrounding facts about Michiko then it drifted off to what they've each been up to, they only stopped it because Naruto was harshly flung into class by Iruka to make sure he wouldn't run off.

Now in class, Sasuke stared emptily at the board as he sat through. After years of school, he finally perfected the art of 'I am looking at the board but I'm not really listening to anything you're saying.' He shifted himself so now he had his head propped up with his left hand, and he just happened to land his eyes on the brilliantly blond hair best friend of his. Sasuke UCHIHA was the reason they stopped being so close like they were when they children, which was one thing he didn't blame Naruto for. Who'd want to live their life with an over-popular rich bastard always hovering over test your limits like in he did in their younger days. It was always Sasuke 'n' Naruto, or Naruto 'n' 'Sasuke, heck their families even treated the other as one of their own, which made Sasuke an overly-egotistical Uzumaki and Naruto a… well the oddest of oddball Uchiha. Sasuke chuckled under his breath; he loved those days when he used to feel absolute freedom, since it was only because of Naruto being with him that made everything better. Yes, after years of long hard thought, Sasuke has finally concluded that he had come to like, probably enough to be thought of as love, Naruto "Usuratonkachi" Uzumaki. Though, he never believed himself to be gay, just open-minded towards Naruto.

It was a complex conversation made even more so since he was to himself in his bathroom mirror. He had been trying not to think about it or the blond but it's hard not to when said kitsune sways his pretty little 'tail' in front of you almost every day since you guys meet in kindergarten. Not that he'd been looking, back then there was either arts n craft or tissue plastered back there. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that crept up on his face as he watch the blonde sleep with his eyes open without a peep. Sleeping was probably the only thing he could do without calling out for attention. "Sasuke, I didn't know Shakespeare was funny." Kakashi glared at the teen, shocking him and Naruto out of their subconscious states. "No, I wasn't laughing though," Sasuke paused and thought maybe Mi-neesama could get me out of trouble again. (Funny thing is blood siblings get you trouble and faux siblings get you a 'get out of jail free' card, weird), "Michiko's having trouble." The teacher replied half-heartedly. "It's almost time for next period, Sasuke." "Yeah, but she's-" and again as if she felt his urgency for her help, Michiko burst into the room franticly dragging a spooked Shikamaru. "Sorry but where's Sasuke?" "Michiko-chan?" Kakashi questioned earning a strong possessive Uchiha death glare. She might be a new addition but she had the glare down pack; it was so strong everyone in the class pointed at Sasuke's seat, well everyone besides Naruto who was laughing wildly. Some even nudged an anxious Sasuke out of his seat. Michiko, releasing her grip on Shikamaru, instantly began speed-wailing about something Sasuke barely could follow. Luckily, the only information he need he got from Naruto's outburst in the middle of her crying, "Some bakaryou tried to molest you in class?"

By God's hands, a guarding Naruto, a crying Michiko and the fact that she had already trodden the boy to a pulp almost literally saved the boy from Sasuke beating him until he felt that he might as well had just died from the first attack. As a result of disturbing two classes and missing most of second period, Michiko got a week's detention and the boy a school board suspension, and at first Sasuke kept saying Tsunade was going too easy on him but he shut up when Naruto told him he knew where he lived and would take care of him later. "You know, I never really thought you'd go all raging mad Sasu-kitty." "Yeah, well, Tou-san and Kaa-san would kill me if I let you get molested at school." "Well, I'll be seeing you later in D.C. period, gotta go get to math before Kazuka-oni gives me another detention," Naruto exclaimed as he trotted away.

"But we have excuse sheets right?" "Yeah he's probably running off to tell everyone how insane you are."

Sasuke looked back at Michiko pouting at his comment before completely leaving her alone in the hall, or at least he thought he was. After he turned the corner he got a text from the sprite,

'ur a meanie •V• thts y I read ur diary ;P'

'u wat?'

'read ur journal-diary, all of it, u now u shudn't leave it open on ur laptp wen ur nt around, anywyz I'm starting op: sasunaru! Luv u kitty *chuu~*'

' nt suppose 2 come n my room w/o permission 2.u do it n ill kill u!'

'detention's gonna b fun ^w^!'

Sasuke gaped at the message for what seemed like forever and chased Michiko around most of their lunch period. Since she learned how to be a good actress during one of her travels, she let him catch her and then acted innocent as to what he implied on her. "Look here you she-wolf," he impatiently growled, "you keep your mouth shut." "Hey, Sasuke," Naruto called out, "that's rude!" "Heh, especially since you're the #1 lady-killer of Konoha High and you can't even please your sister," Kiba commented. He flashed a toothy smirk as Sasuke's glare intensified. Everyone had soon learned that the raven despised that title the most. Naruto had his gang in tow like always during lunch; not only was there Kiba, but Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino too. "So?" "Wow," Sakura replied as she and Ino circled Michiko and ignoring the boys, "So she's your new sister? What's with you wearing such baggy clothes?" "Yeah, they're not cute ya'know?" Ino questioned tugging Michiko's shirt a little. "Don't do that!" she yelped pushing Sasuke between herself and the girls, "Y-you see, I'd rather wear comfortable clothing anyway." She replied fidgeting and giving a look that would rival Hinata's. "So no one knows if you're lack of feminine parts or body fat?" Sai commented, having now joined them along with Neji and Tenten

"No," she stated dryly in a monotonous voice which made everyone sweatdrop. "but if you must know what my body looks like," Michiko hummed before pausing and glancing at her dear little otoutou. A devious glint flashed in her eyes and Sasuke knew just what she had plotted. "If you, Naruto, can find out who you're most beloved secret admirer is and confront that person with your own true feelings without someone else directly interfering by the Hanami festival, then I'll give up baggy clothes for good, how's that?" "So if he consults us and we imply whether we feel that his assumptions are right or not, right?" Sakura asked earning a nodded from the grey cloud-haired girl. "If it's that easy then you'll be in tight pants by this weekend!" Kiba blurted earning a chuckle from Michiko, who was grinning harshly in the scowling face of Sasuke, "I know who you all think it is but it's not her, furthermore the person is personally the closest person in the world to Naru-chan and it'll be an unexcepting yet most exciting truth you'll ever hear." At the last few words, Sasuke could feel his knee buck a little from embarrassment, but thankfully the bell rung signally the end of their half day at school. Michiko giggled as she to chase Sasuke to his car, having way more fun doing it than he had when it was vice versa only moments ago. "What's wrong Sasu-kitty?" she purred as the entered the parking lot and approached his car. "Go to detention, now," he growled out as he sat back on the hood of his car, making sure she caught his glare. "Okay~" she chimed playing sad and blowing a kiss at him upon seeing Naruto waving at her from far off the sidelines. She was only a few feet from being directly between them when she called back to him, "It's my duty as fujoshi otaku to help you find your happiness, kitty!" Luckily, no one seemed to have heard or comprehend her words, well no one except someone who shouldn't have been on the premises in the first place.

Itachi. Their eldest sibling, the clan's prodigy, the one person Sasuke despised the most of all, was standing at the open door of drivers side of his car that god only knows how he got open in the first place. But that wasn't what concerned Sasuke the most at the moment, no; it was rather whether or not he understood what Michiko said. "What's wrong?" "Did she just say fujoshi otaku?" "Uh, yeah, why?" "Nothing except that explains why when I knocked on her door to wake her up she sounded like she was frantically putting stuff up and why she always asks me to drop her off near Akihabara," he sighed getting back in the car with Sasuke, and as he started the car up he finished, "What does that have to do with your happiness?"

Sasuke turned to face his brother, not knowing what else to do, but felt more panicky from the next statement, "but knowing that she's a fujoshi kinda explains it." "How?" Sasuke questioned when he noticed the turn in Itachi's visage. "She and those other girls always get more and giddier when I bring the guys along." Well, that just tops it all off, their mother adopted an American fujoshi otaku mad-woman as their sister. "Well at least life won't be so boring or work-filled anymore. Plus, I really want to see if she'll come through." Itachi just nodded, meaning he wasn't really listening to the conversation anymore, though his smirk meant he was thinking something that would involve his brother later. The rest of the ride went fine until both males got a text from their beloved sister.

'Omg naruchan is pretty smart, I thnk he shud b an interrogator ^^'

"Wow, that's surprising," Itachi chuckled as he shut his phone. "Not really, when Naruto wants to know something, he'll find it out, no matter what. He has always been that way," the younger raven replied staring out the window at the passing cars. "...So that's what she meant, and she figured it out before me," Itachi implied glancing over to his little brother, pleased with his newly learned fact. "What?" Sasuke asked genuinely confused. To the expense of his curiosity though Itachi was completely finished with their conversation, so their ride home was quiet until it was interrupted by another text from Michiko stating the fact of her hitching a ride from Naruto home and Itachi bluntly brooding on how he wanted to make her walk those dangerous 20 miles home.

"Ita-niisan, Sasu-kitty, I'm home with company!" Michiko cheered as she and Naruto entered the living room. "Ugh, Naruto why'd you bring her back so soon, she'd be more comfortable in your house anyway." Michiko glared weakly at the back of Itachi's head before picking up her pet, Amaretsu the red-eyed black cat, and exiting to the kitchen. Itachi somehow got the 'secret message' and also head off to the kitchen asking his little sister why she'd pick such a huge cat for a pet, leaving the unexpectedly quiet Naruto and the reversed Sasuke on the couch together. "Um, you know she's crazy, right?" Naruto chuckled trying to change the tensed atmosphere, "but I guess she promised whoever that she would leak out any names but she wrote a few clues for me." Upon seeing the interest that plopped itself on Sasuke's face, Naruto pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to the raven. A bunch hand-drawn chibi-kitsune and kuroi-koneko decorated the outside and a corner, most likely Michiko's doing, and a riddle was included:

_Opposites attract for one simple reason._

_Because they're the same while being different at all times._

_Once the initial meeting they can never part_

"So it's like she's telling me that I have to find somebody that's just like me but different ." Naruto stated folding his arms and making a cute deep thinking face. Yes, Sasuke has noticed that his blonde kitsune friend could come up with some cute faces. "And your insight has been hiding where?" Sasuke said with a small smirk. He was slightly thrilled that he was able to get the small glare out of the other boy, even though it was weak and he'd never attempt to the fact that he enjoyed Naruto's faces. "Well, Iruka said he'd hospitalize me if I didn't start using my brain more." "I should've told you that years ago." the raven mused looking the paper over once more before looking up at the blonde. Naruto, of course, was staring wide-eyed back at him; Sasuke's face immediately switched to one in confusion. Naruto mouthed something inconceivable before contagiously blushing madly. The sudden change in the blond surprise Sasuke to the point where he felt his own face become flushed. The two sputtered for a while until Sasuke could manage asking was there something on his face. "N-no, I was just zoning out a little it's nothing. Um, I better get home." Naruto stuttered as he scrambled off the couch towards the door without so much of an explanation. "Aw, you're leaving Naru-chan?" Michiko whined as she re-entered the room. "Um yeah, sorry, see you guys tomorrow." Naruto called out as he absent-mindedly bumped into Itachi. This caused the older raven to send a text over to Kyuubi so he'd talk with Naruto later, and of course, he started discussion with Sasuke circling his 'soon-to-hopefully-appear' love life. Between the blond's weirder than normal actions, Itachi's want to be 'helpful', and Michiko's burst of laughter over who knows what, Sasuke came to the conclusion that yes, this girl was going to make his whole life hectic.

**So? Was it good? Does it make more sense than 'Ninland'? Is anyone else surprise neither mother or the other egos have awakened to harrass me? Does anyone, beside purplepockypandabears, notice the 'Wicked' reference? If you thought about, can answer, or have other super awesome comments, questions, or concerns then click that AMAZING buttton called 'Review' or pm me! Who knows what you "might" win! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter two!  
>Kokoro's note: '...' = Naruto talking out loud<br>Naruto: *comes in and points at Lexi*"Hey! you-"  
>Bye you!*naruto starts a rant she doesn't hear* Anyway let's start!<br>Naruto:I'M TALKING!**

**Warning: shota lemon? ^^...maybe yaoi? ^^... maybe**

Disclaimer: I dont own Naru cause then both Masashi and Sasu would sue!

Naruto walked to school completely out of it. Yesterday really shocked him; he had never thought that would even happen. The fact that Sasuke was someone he'd ever think of as hot was definitely a sign he was thinking too hard, and he blamed all the homework he had.

_Though I wouldn't actually mind dating his hot ass, no! _

There's no way in the earth Sasuke would ever admire let alone love him in that way, and when did he start thinking Sasuke was _hot_!

_This can't be happening!_ He thought as he tried to figure out what type of relationship he wanted with the brooding raven-haired boy.

_Okay so there's that one incident when we were little but even with that there's no way I should be looking at him in that way…_

"Naruto?" "Naru-chan, what are you doing here?"

'And it's not like I'm even really would noticing him like that, mean I have Sakura-chan, she's way prettier than-'[1] _**WHAM!**_ "Baka! Why are you here?" "Ouch, Sasuke! What the hell?" Naruto swore as he rubbed his bruised head. Michiko got between the two in an attempt to play peacemaker, "Hey Naru-chan, what made you walk to our house instead of going on to school, did you came to walk little old us to school?" she hid the wink she gave to him from Sasuke who was going on about how he wasn't little and that he actually had a vehicle that was reliable. "Why not walk today with us," the blonde murmured in reply, "I know your family has money but you have to let up sometimes you polluter!" He finished off the last part esthetically, standing proudly before them. Sasuke blushed lightly at the goofy smile Naruto knew was plastered on his face and after a minute of consideration, "Fine, but only because your reason is sensible." "Yaay~!" "Shut up!" Sasuke barked out at Michiko with flustered redden cheeks that caused Naruto to blush accordingly and Michiko to coo them both. That started a silent argument between the siblings that Naruto didn't get but knew it was probably something he'd understand later.

Somehow, some way, Michiko had successfully gotten the boys walk together to school. How? Well, a block from the house she miraculously remembered that she had forgotten a book that she really needed for her art class and made them continued to walk while she retrieved it. They were initially silent with each since they didn't know what to really talk about, but of course awkward silence is Naruto's weak point. "So Sasuke, isn't the Hanami Festival happening in a month? Are you taking someone?" "No, a person I could even tolerate hadn't appeared yet." "Really, but what about all your fans?" "Hell no, I already have to deal with them at school already," He said with a low growl at his friend's naivety. "But what type of person would catch your eye?" Naruto asked.

He was first greeting with a long silence before the actually response came. "Probably somebody ambitious… and wild in a free kind of way." "Um, so maybe a redhead?" Naruto questioned, thinking about his redheaded brother fitting the description. He was about the only young male in their town that really, _really_ loved baking for no reason and would openly challenge anyone who thought badly on it as well as party likie hell whenever he could. "Maybe but that reminds me of flames, I personally like the sun and wide blue skies better." He answered glancing over to the other and catching his eyes. Naruto didn't know why but he felt like flirting for some reason. Before he could reproach himself for the thought his mouth moved, "Well, y-you know I like the nighttime sky the better. I always thought the moon was really beautiful and its mysteriously dark sky makes me feel safe." Naruto chuckled lowly, grinning in Sasuke's face causing the raven to blush yet again. "S-so? Like I even care about your opinion of the sky, dobe!" "Aw, come on Sasuke, quite being so emo." He whined when the older boy tilted his head away from him. Now this feels like old Sasuke, even if he's being a teme. With that, they entered school grounds, both oblivious to Michiko continuing to watch as the boys entered school grounds.

Sasuke was surprisingly keeping up a pleasant nonviolent conversation with Naruto, and everyone, like always, was noticing. The brunette junior, secretary of Sasuke's fanclub, named Suzume seemed to be the most pisssed off about it. She waltzed up in between the two boys, clinging onto Sasuke and bumping Naruto off who wasn't even in the way. Well damn! I forgot school is what-a-hoe central. Naruto glared hard at the back of her head before looking up at the raven. Sasuke's deep onyx eyes, twitched...? Wait what? The raven haired boy was doing it again. What the hell, Naruto never understood it before. Sasuke, twitching and all, was trying to escape the girl composely. Naruto watched on fully observing the dysfunctional eye on his best friend, barely hearing the argument. Sasuke twitched every five seconds and when he got his arm free from the harpy it completely stopped. Apparently, Sasuke must have been allergic to foreign women because Naruto noticed that he did the same to every girl he didn't really know. Soon after though, Naruto heard his name come from Sasuke's mouth and then felt himself being dragged away. Reality hit and Naruto finally recalled hearing that the girl was trying to ask Sasuke to the festival and he responded with he promised he would be taking Naruto and Michiko this year; which was a flat out lie. "Hey, what was with the lie?" he asked angrily since he was yet again used for protection by the elder boy

"It wasn't a lie; I am taking both of you this year." "Since when did you promise that though?" "Just a minute ago." "Sasu-teme! Using people for your own pleasure! Just tell them you're not interested, you twitching devil spawn!" With that, Naruto had successfully put a halt to Sasuke's dragging him through the corridors of their school. "What?" Sasuke questioned with a glare directed towards the blond. 'No turning back now' "You twitch when girls touch you." Naruto whispered feeling that blurting it out would embarrass them both. Sasuke, now blushing, took offensive, "Why the hell do you know about that?" "I obviously can see it, teme. You never touch girls and you twitch whenever you come in contact with one you don't really know and only those of the opposite sex." Sasuke stood staring into Naruto eyes for what felt like forever. They stood there completely oblivious to their surroundings, with neither moving a muscle. Since they were on the freshman hall, no one really said anything as they were frantically scurried off into their classes. "You're the only one who has ever noticed that on their own." "No one truly knows you like I do." Naruto said looking all the more serious. Uh oh, that slipped out "Uh, s-sorry I-" Naruto stuttered blushingly only to be interrupted by Sakura and Michiko. "Hey you guys, skipping classes in the freshman hall will definitely get you two D.C." Sakura implied. The blond felt immediate relief, with the girls there, he would be condemned to silence in any form. "A-Anyway, what are you doing here Chi-neesan?" Naruto asked surprising both Sasuke and Sakura with the honorific [2]. "Well, you were dragged off by Toto while leaving behind the Wicked Witch so I wanted to make sure he wasn't trying anything on you, Asu-sensei said it was okay." Michiko answered, winking when she slurred out the word 'anything'.

"Eehh?" Sakura screeched looking in utter shock yet excitement at the other girl. Michiko giggled and tugged her away, leaving the boys to follow with no sense of what they saying to each other.

Naruto and Sakura, who was still in 'excited' mode from her conversation with Michiko, immediately started arguing about nonsense as they, minus the female Uchiha, all ran back to class, barely making to their seats before Kakashi walked in. Today was just like any other, except for Naruto not going to sleep in any of his classes. He really couldn't do anything while he was trying to figure out Sasuke, again. He found himself doing that a lot lately. It was virtually impossible to think Sasuke ever would like him, so he was trying to vote on whether or not he liked the raven. Naruto didn't ever suspect that his friendship with the obsidian-haired boy would actually turn into an unrequited love on his part. For how long did he himself like Sasuke; was it true love for real between them? He remember exchanging words of love with him years ago, but did they have the same meaning behind the as they do now? Naruto was so out of it that Sakura had to slap him cross the back of the head when it was time for lunch. "You've been out of it all morning, what's up?" she asked as they left the class with Kiba. Sakura and Kiba had been friends Naruto since middle school and were pretty nice company. Originally, Naruto had a small crush on Sakura but that eventually faded into a brotherly love, while Kiba and he became prank buddies, pulling a lot of their schemes on the Uchiha since he actively took on any challenge that had 'Naruto was here' written on it. Kiba and Sakura were always messing with their blond friend due to his lack of self-awareness but almost always were the first to support him and his shenanigans. Those two, Sasuke because it was basically his fault according to Sakura, and Gaara, who somehow knew without being told, were the only ones who knew about Naruto being bi. Off the bat they considered that the admirer was a guy and that was enough for Sakura to develop theories surrounding all of their male friends.

"Nothing's up," Naruto shrugged as they approached the Uchihas who seemed to be arguing. "What's up guys-" Kiba called out to them but stopped in shock of what he saw happen next. Everyone must have blinked at the same time because it all happened in less than 4 nanoseconds. Somehow Michiko ripped off Sasuke's belt and got it around his neck like a collar and leash. When everyone looked again Sasuke was kneeling in front of his sister who had placed her foot on his shoulder. Everyone just looked at Michiko in utter shock, or maybe fear since her face looks like it would belong to the Jigsaw guy from Saw if he didn't wear a mask! Naruto thought while staring at said she-devil as she started laughing wryly. "I never thought I'd have to put a _leash_ on you Kitty. I don't wanna have to demote you to 'dog', Kay?" She leered down upon her prey with well-glazed eyes and a voice just waiting to be tempted. "You really are a bitch you know?" Sasuke spat out, apparently itching to strike back though remained submissive before her wicked stare. "I personally prefer the term dominatrix," she finished as she took her foot off Sasuke and handed the 'leash' to Naruto. "Eh?" "He'll be good as long as you don't show him fear," she said with a wave as she departed towards the Arts Hall, chanting the words to some song before disappearing around a corner.

_I didn't do it_

_I never did it_

_I swear it's an accident_

_My weekend hobby _

_ya, no one stop me…_

Naruto, after watching her strut off, released the belt because of the death glare drilling holes in the side of his head. The raven then swiftly exited the scene before anymore blows could be made to his ego. "Ha, Naruto don't you think Michi-chan will get mad if you let her pet run around without its leash?" Kiba chuckled but was immediately reprimanded and assaulted by the females in the hallway. Naruto turned away from the scene. He ventured off to his beloved ramen, leaving his poor friend to fend for himself as payback for the mess his dog made in Kyuubi's room last weekend. Although, as Naruto turned the corner in front of the bathroom and he bumped right into Sasuke who was fixing his pants, he would later wish he had stayed. Unconsciously, the blonde glanced down toward the raven's pants' zipper and somehow ended up down memory lane heading towards a bathing incident between the two when they were younger.

[Citrusy-shota flashback time!]

~Young 6th grader Naruto was sleeping over Sasuke's house and had been enjoying it thus far. Not only did he get to be with Sasuke but Itachi and Kisame also played with them earlier; now it was bath time. Of course the two played around during the bath, they always did, and that wasn't the problem. "Sas'ke, Sas'ke! Are you bigger than me?" Naruto innocently asked his bestie, pointing at the object of his curiosity. Sasuke looked down at their lengths, "How can you tell?" The pair had been bathing together for years yet neither had really paid any attention to each other's body in that way before. "Well, it's because Kyuubi was talking with Pervy-san and they said something about ladies think bigger is better. You get the girls attention all the time. Do you think that's true?" "Well, you know Jiraya always talks about sex and neither of us do that, so there's no way to tell." "Oh," Naruto replied still absentmindedly staring at Sasuke's nude body. This caused the raven to blush, even though he didn't know why, and really notice Naruto's small frame.

He didn't know how it was possible but seem as virtually every inch of the blonde's body was tanned, almost like he used to run down the street butt-naked all the time as a kid. Naruto kind of thought along the same lines about Sasuke, he knew his friend didn't like the sun but for his body to be so pale all over was taking it to far. Eventually, after blushing and staring at each other's bodies for what felt like an eternity the pair sunk under water in the tub, flinching at every little touch they shared. Soon Naruto noticed that his member had awoken to say good morning to Sasuke. The raven was hidden himself underwater but whined inward at seeing Naruto's small body get excited. Both knew what was happening since their brothers had told them earlier that year about arousal, Itachi more than Kyuubi, but still neither expected it to be so powerful for their best friend. "Why am I reacting to you, a guy? Kyuu only said it works with girls!" the younger boy wailed as leaned over onto the wall. Somehow, the cool tiles seemed to calm his body but not enough to make the tingling sensations inside his stomach die down. Sasuke immediately stood up and in shock so did Naruto. The two felt a small breeze envelope them, bringing them to cringe in the strange pleasure; they were once again staring at each other, nude and ultimately horny. "Do you know how to make it go away?" Sasuke asked hastily. "There's a way to stop this?" Naruto huffed out genuinely confused by the whole thing. The eldest of the two noticed the other's trembling state and decided on taking the, 'necessary' actions.

"J-just close your eyes." He commanded with a shaky yet stern voice, hoping that would keep the latter from asking questions. Naruto complied even though he had known clue what was about to happen. Sasuke, feeling obviously anxious about it all, reached down to touch himself as he stepped closer to Naruto. He had learned from Itachi that to make the tension leave, one was to ejaculate, thus bringing him to the conclusion that he'd have to get Naruto and himself off. After a while of getting used to it himself, he pressed his entire body against the younger boy and started pumping both of their lengths the same way he had done to himself. The new pleasure brought upon this action was different and, as far as Naruto was concerned, better than anything he'd ever felt before in his life. "S-Sasuke? What are you-ah!" Naruto whined out just as Sasuke grind up against him. For a moment, the blonde was scared of the fact he didn't know what was happening but he soon joined Sasuke in creating the pleasure besides the fact. Sasuke quickened his hand as the wide-eyed Naruto's moan grew louder and he used his other hand to help calm the shivering blonde, "Naruto, Naruto, it's okay, I promised I wouldn't ever hurt you, remember," He whispered to his beloved friend, "I only care for you." "Me, ah, too-Uh!" he responded as he placed his arms around the taller boy's neck. This action surprised the raven but it also brought forth soothing warmth that mixed in with the pleasurable heat both boys were sharing. By now, Naruto was grinding into Sasuke's hand with all his strength as something powerful crept up inside of him, "I'm… something's… coming out!" "It's okay, let it out," Sasuke huffed out onto Naruto's neck causing him to be unable to hold back any longer. "Nh-! S'ke!" he cried as stars danced in front of his eyes and Sasuke grunted out...~

"Naruto!" Sasuke hollered out, shaking the poor confused boy harshly. "W-wha?" Naruto slurred incoherently as he stared the Uchiha dead in the eyes. Though his face was showcasing its usual aloof tameness he always seemed to have, his eyes revealed his true worry. Naruto notice once a long time ago- after Sasuke said he could do the same- that he could some most read Sasuke's thought through his eyes, they told him when he was mad, worried, and will that's kind of it, considering that about all you could get off of the raven. Naruto could help but grin as a slow-rising you-have-four-seconds-to-talk-before-I-punch-you look covered up the worried one. "It's nothing," Naruto replied before push his friend toward the cafeteria, "now come on duck-butt, I'm starving!" He didn't want to think about the flashback right now so the only current way to distract him was to eat away his attention, literally.


End file.
